Walk With Me In Hell
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Mello memburu Misa dan membuatnya bunuh diri. Seraya mengembalikannya ke dunia alam mereka. Tetapi, sayangnya Misa lebih baik mati di tangan Mello ketimbang berpisah dari Light. Fandom pertama di Death Note. Slight romance. #78


Di atas tingkat dua puluh, ada dua orang saling berargumen. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang saling jatuh cinta, tetapi keinginan dari orang tua laki-laki mengganggu hubungan mereka.

Di belakang laki-laki itu, ada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan tersenyum sinis kepada perempuan tersebut membuat perempuan itu ketakutan dan melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa denganmu, Misa? Kenapa kamu takut padaku?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat ini. Terkejut pada wanita berambut emas panjang terus melangkah mundur. "Apa aku punya kesalahan padamu?"

"Bu-bukan itu, Light." Sontak tatapan gadis bernama Misa dialihkan ke pemuda di belakang kekasihnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai, menunjuk ke arah bawah, menyuruhnya jatuh. "Aku... aku..."

"Misa?"

"Aku... tidak bisa."

"Ada apa denganmu, Misa?" tanya Light Yagami terus menerus menyuruh Misa balik kepadanya. "Kemarilah. Angin di sini sangat kencang. Kamu bisa kedinginan."

"Light..." Misa mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kekasihnya. Dadanya berdenyut. Dia tidak pantas berada di sisi Light Yagami. Lebih baik dia mati. Hanya itu pilihannya. "... Maafkan aku..."

"Misa?" Kening Light berkerut.

Akhirnya Misa berjalan mundur dan mencondongkan punggungnya ke bawah. Angin mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga Misa terhempas jatuh ke bawah membuat Light, sang kekasih berteriak.

"MISAA!"

"Fufufu..." tawa seseorang di belakang Light. Light tidak mengetahuinya karena pemuda itu tidak terlihat wujudnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan dan menghilang dalam sekejap sambil berbisik dalam diam, "Misa Amane, selamat datang di duniaku."

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Walk With Me In Hell**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **DEATH NOTE © TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo, deskripsi seadanya. Alur cerita bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu dan agak berbelit-belit. Fic pertama di fandom Death Note.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Di ruangan temaram diliputi oleh cahaya lilin di atas meja menyakini di dalam ruangan ini ada tiga orang. Satu, pemilik ruangan tersebut. Kedua, sang penjaga bilik pintu sebelah sana. Ketiga, pemilik yang sering nongkrong alias sering banget ke tempat ini.

Tempat ini adalah tempat mengerikan, kemungkinan pernah dimiliki oleh orang-orang menyebutnya Penjaga Kematian. Tetapi, tidak bagi pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan tersebut. Dia terus memandangi lilin menyala mengitari ruangan.

Sahabat pemuda ini, berwajah datar seolah-olah tidak memedulikannya padahal dia sangat memerhatikannya dan peduli padanya.

"Lagi memikirkan gadis itu, Mello?" tanya pemuda berambut putih dan baju putih. Pemuda dipanggilnya itu mendengus dan mengangkat sebelah kaki di atas lutut.

"Aku tidak memikirkan gadis itu. Aku malah kasihan dengan dia."

"Itu artinya, kamu memikirkannya, Mello." Sang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di samping Mello, menuang gula berbentuk kotak ke atas cangkir cokelatnya. "Alasan kamu memikirkannya karena ajalnya sudah dekat. Benar, 'kan?"

"Huhuhu... alasan tidak jelas," dengus Mello lewat hidung. "Untuk apa memikirkan gadis yang akan mati nanti. Dia lebih baik mati, daripada menderita terus."

"Alasan masuk akal, Mello." Pemuda berambut putih bernama Near terus menyusun _puzzle _sambil berbicara.

Mello bangkit berdiri. Menatap pintu utama berwarna merah darah. Seperti setangkai mawar merah. Dia tersenyum. Karena sebentar lagi, dia bakalan bertemu dengan gadis itu. Walau hanya sebentar.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok makhluk mengerikan. Bola mata Mello melebar dan saking marahnya, dia pun berteriak. "Untuk apa kamu ke sini, Ryuk?!"

"Tidak usah marah-marah, Mr. Mello." Monster serba hitam tersebut menghela napas. "Gadis itu tidak bisa datang kemari, karena dicegat oleh malaikat maut."

"Apa kamu bilang?!"

Suara meninggi Mello mengagetkan L dan Near. Mereka tahu kalau malaikat maut itu keseringan mencegat roh-roh yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Ruangan di mana pilihan akan ditentukan, hidup atau mati.

"Jangan bercanda, Ryuk. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan!?"Mello terus berteriak menggetarkan ruangan hingga batas neraka.

"Gadis itu jadi pendiam saat masuk ke alam ini. Ini membuat malaikat maut membawanya pergi ke tempatnya. Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu." Ryuk mendesah dalam hati. Malas meladeni Mello jika dia sedang marah.

"Light Yagami."

Mello dan Ryuk menengok ke belakang. Near yang berbicara sambil menyusun _puzzle _ yang hampir selesai membuat Mello bingung. L saja tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lelaki itu meminta pada malaikat maut untuk mengembalikannya kepadanya. Kamu tidak bisa apa-apa, Mello."

"I-itu tidak mungkin." Mello harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia pun menghilang keluar ruangan dan melewati Ryuk. Mello berusaha membuat dirinya tidak menyukai gadis yang sangat mirip dengan adiknya dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lautan berdarah, ada seorang malaikat maut menarik tangan gadis berambut pirang emas. Gadis itu bernama Misa Amane yang jatuh dari gedung berlantai dua puluh. Kekasih dari seorang pengacara terhebat, Light Yagami.

Tentu saja alasan dia bunuh diri dikarenakan sakit hati atas perlakuan semena-mena dari ayah Light, Soichirou Yagami. Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada memakan perkataan ayah Light mendingan dia mati di depan pacarnya supaya dirinya mengerti.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya lelaki berambut cokelat berperawakan tua, tetapi kelihatan muda. Dialah Matt, teman sekaligus rival Mello. Sahabat L dan Near jika menyangkut kebaikan, tetapi sering bersaing demi mendapatkan mangsa.

"Kamu mau bawa aku ke mana?" tanya Misa balik, mendongak lelaki berpakaian serba hitam. "Apa kamu mau bawa aku ke neraka?"

"Mestinya aku membawamu ke mana? Ke Neraka atau ke kekasihmu?"

"Light?" Mata Misa melebar. Dia kaget pada kalimat Matt bilang kalau dia bakal mengantarnya ke tempat kekasihnya. Misa menepis tangan Matt yang menggenggamnya, mundur dua langkah sampai air darah bercipratan dan berbunyi kencang. "Aku tidak mau ke sana!"

"Hati-hati, nona. Kamu bisa membangunkan mereka."

"Mereka?" Sebelum Misa bertanya lagi, ada sebuah tangan memegang kakinya. Tangan itu berlumuran darah, melepuh dan hampir menjadi tulang. Misa pun berteriak, "kyaaa! Lepaskan kakiku!"

"Jangan kencang-kencang suaranya." Senyuman Matt menakuti Misa hingga ulu hatinya. Banyak tangan menghampiri Misa. Matt tersenyum melihatnya. Inilah manusia tidak tahu berterima kasih.

"A-apa?" Misa memandangi ngeri makhluk telanjang berbentuk tulang atau zombie. Dia muncul dari lautan darah. Makhluk itu sengaja keluar agar bisa mengajak Misa ke alamnya, yaitu alam baka. Akhirnya Misa memanggil kekasihnya. "LIGHT!"

Makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu kembali ke dalam lautan. Mereka turun karena takut pada seseorang, tidak lain adalah Mello. Pemuda yang seorang penjaga kematian menatap tajam pada temannya. Matt mengangkat tangan, menyerah.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Matt? Membawa dia tanpa seijinku!" teriak Mello meninggi. Teriakan ini membuat para makhluk menutup telinga. Saking tidak kuatnya, makhluk itu menghilang dalam lautan darah yang jernih.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari seseorang." Itulah jawaban Matt. Tenang dan kalem. Tidak terpancing pada teriakan Mello yang menggunjingnya.

"Tugas, he?" Mello mendengus. "Kamu hanya mendengarkan perintah dan menjalankannya bukan dari orang lain."

"Tapi, dia juga sudah meninggal, Mello."

"A-apa?"

Matt membiarkan dirinya memutar badan menyamping. Ada sebuah bayangan gelap muncul di dekat Matt. Dialah Light Yagami. Misa kaget melihat kekasihnya berada di sini. Menangis terharu dan berlari memeluknya. Mello langsung terkejut.

"Light!" Misa berpelukan dengan Light. Light pun membalasnya. "Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku menyusulmu di saat kamu jatuh ke bawah. Aku tidak mau kamu meninggalkanku makanya aku mengikutimu bunuh diri," jawab Light sembari memeluk kekasihnya. Misa menangis terharu. Dua pasangan ini tidak akan berpisah lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Mello menggeretakkan giginya. "Dasar, manusia egois. Lebih enak ikut menyusul kekasih ke neraka, ya?!"

Light melepaskan pelukannya pada Misa. Melindungi Misa dengan menggunakan punggung tegapnya. Light menatap tajam pada Mello.

"Seenaknya saja kamu membawa Misa ke tempatmu. Apa maumu, hah?" tanya Light kesal pada usaha Mello membawanya ke dunia ini. "Kami tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa kepadamu!"

"Memang kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku! Tapi, aku menginginkan nyawa Misa Amane untuk menghidupkan kembali adikku!" teriak Mello membuat udara anyir ini berubah semakin membusuk.

"Kamu itu sebenarnya siapa?!"

"Aku, Mello. Penjaga ruangan sekaligus ruangan kematian. Aku mempunyai dua pilihan pada semua roh yang masuk ke ruangan kami, hidup atau mati. Tapi, kalian cocok mati dan berjalan ke Neraka."

Light tidak terlalu gugup pada ancaman Mello. Mello mendengus pelan. Dia berjalan-jalan mengitari lahan lautan darah tersebut. Dia melirik ada sebuah kepala menatapnya. Dia mengambil kepala itu dengan sekali sentakan. Wajah itu ketakutan walau kepala tersebut tidak punya tubuh.

Mello melempar kepala itu ke arah Light dan Misa, dan merubah wujudnya dengan sebuah mantra. Kepala itu berubah menjadi sebuah monster pemakan daging. Light melindungi Misa dari serangan tersebut, sedangkan Matt hanya menontonnya.

Monster tersebut memakan bahu Light hingga berdarah-darah. Light menjerit kesakitan. "Gyaaa!" Misa takut melihatnya. Akhirnya badan Light terhisap, jadi badannya setengah. Sebelum berakhir dengan cara menghilang, Light mencium kepala Misa. "Sampai jumpa di alam Neraka, Misa."

Tubuh Light berubah jadi cahaya. Monster itu terkikik dan akan melanjutkan memakan Misa. Sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Matt menghancurkan kepala monster tersebut. Monster itu berubah jadi pasir, menghilang di lautan darah. Misa pun kaget pada kekuatan Matt.

"Lebih baik kamu pergi bersama Mr. Mello. Dia akan membawamu ke tempat sangat indah, Misa Amane." Matt menjilat dan memakan daging bekas monster tersebut. Misa jijik melihatnya. Dilihat Mello mengulurkan tangan, Misa pun berjalan ke arahnya. Mello makin tersenyum lega.

"Kemarilah, adikku. Kamu harus datang kepada kakakmu ini. Misa Amane."

Misa tidak tahu apa-apa ini, membiarkan dirinya di bawa oleh Mello. Kemudian diserahkan nyawanya pada adik Mello. Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan dia bisa bertemu dengan Light. Apa pun dia akan melakukannya.

Baru saja berada di depan langkahnya, Mello menghunuskan tangannya yang runcing menusuk dada Misa. Darah segar Misa mengucur keluar. "Kamu tidak pantas bersanding denganku untuk menghidupkan kembali adikku, munafik. Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya ada niat untuk membunuhku. Tapi, aku pertama yang membunuhmu."

Darah keluar dari sela-sela bibir Misa. "Kamu benar-benar iblis, kak Mello. Kupikir sandiwara ini bisa selesai sebelum aku mati."

"Aku terus mengamatimu, adikku tersayang. Sejak kamu minggat dari tempat ini dan bertemu Light Yagami, dan menderita oleh perlakuan kasar dari Soichiro Yagami, aku mengetahui semuanya tanpa kamu sadari." Mello terus menusuk dalam-dalam dada Misa. Hingga mencapai jantung. Mello makin meremas jantung Misa yang berdetak cepat.

"Ya! Pas aku lihat kak Mello menyuruh aku bunuh diri. Sampai-sampai Light juga ikut-ikutan bunuh diri. Ini semua salahmu, kak Mello!" dengus Misa terengah-engah. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi aku bisa bersama kekasihku bukan bersama kalian bertiga, kakak-kakakku."

Misa bisa menatap dua orang di belakang Mello. Mereka adalah Near dan L. Near berwajah datar terutama L menggeleng pada perbuatan adiknya terlampaui batas. Melupakan keyakinannya sebagai makhluk kematian.

Sontak Mello menarik tangan runcingnya dari dada Misa sembari mengambil jantung Misa. Misa kaget dan terkejut kemudian terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Mello memakan jantung berdetak itu di depan wajah Misa. Misa tersenyum dalam diam, akhirnya menutup mata.

Tubuhnya jatuh di atas lautan darah. Karena terlalu berada di atas permukaan, Mello menyentakkan kakinya ke atas tubuh Misa, menenggelamkannya bersama makhluk-makhluk tengkorak tersebut. Makhluk-makhluk itu membawa tubuh Misa ke dalam lautan. Sedalam-dalamnya hingga tidak muncul lagi ke dasar.

Mello memakan jantungnya sampai tidak bersisa. Menjilat bibirnya yang bekas darah dari sang jantung Misa. "Enak juga jantung adikku ini."

"Hukuman buat seorang pengkhianat, he?" Matt mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga misterius itu. Mello mengangkat bahunya.

"Untuk seorang pengkhianat seperti dia cocoknya berada di Neraka. Palingan dia juga punya teman, yaitu Light Yagami." Mello menampilkan seringai licik.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, Mello," ajak L balik badan kembali ke ruangan mereka. Near menyentuh rambut putihnya, masih berwajah datar mengikuti L balik ke ruangan.

Mello menyusul L dan Near. Ketiga saudara ini tidak punya adik lagi. Mereka tahu Misa mengkhianatinya dan tinggal di dunia manusia. Mereka bukanlah manusia, melainkan manusia penjaga pintu.

Matt juga kembali ke alamnya. Lautan darah ini menghilang sembari langkah dari mereka berempat. Setelah mereka menghilang, dua roh muncul dari bawah lautan. Mereka adalah Light Yagami dan Misa Amane.

Sontak saja mereka berjalan menuju Neraka karena pengkhianatan dan pembunuhan. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan tidak lepas satu sama lainnya. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu mereka. Tidak ada lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia manusia, di bawah gedung berlantai dua puluh, ada dua sosok mayat saling berpelukan erat. Kedua-duanya belum menutup mata. Bola mata mereka hampir keluar, tapi mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum mengerikan. Itulah pandangan dari manusia-manusia masih hidup.

"Lihat mereka, mengerikan tatapannya. Mereka saling pandang, tidak lepas. Bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang penghuni gedung sebagai saksi melihat gadis jatuh dari lantai dua puluh, bersimbah darah di jalanan parkir, disusul oleh pemuda berambut cokelat tua.

"Aku takut. Aku tidak mau menyentuh mereka." Wanita di dekat seorang lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya, ketakutan.

"Tapi... siapa lagi yang bisa?" tanya seorang wanita menghibur wanita ketakutan itu. "Mereka tidak bakal tenang."

"Apa kamu tidak lihat? Tatapan mereka mengerikan. Jika kita melakukannya, mereka bakal menghantui kita. Lihat saja, ada bekas luka di bahu lelaki ini dan ada lubang di dada gadis itu. Sepertinya mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang sebelum jatuh dari lantai dua puluh," tunjuk wanita ketakutan tersebut mengarah pada dada berlubang milik Misa dan bahu terluka milik Light.

"Jadi, dibiarkan saja seperti ini?"

"Sampai polisi dan ambulans datang."

"Tinggalkan saja mereka." Sontak pandangan mereka terarah pada organ-organ tubuh lainnya. "Mereka juga sepertinya dipotong kakinya dan organ-organ tubuh mereka dicabut dan berserakan di lahan parkir. Pasti susah juga."

"Ya sudah, tinggalkan saja mereka. Biarkan polisi dan ambulans menyingkirkan mayat ini. Anggap saja kita tidak mengetahui apa-apa."

Tiga orang ini tidak lain adalah pengikut L, terutama Watari. Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan tidak menghiraukan dua mayat saling berpelukan dan bertatapan. Sungguh kasihan mereka.

Ketiga orang penjaga kematian di salah satu ruangan tersudut di alam lain, L, Near dan Mello akan terus menjalani misi ke sepanjang perjalanan. Tinggal menunggu waktu, jika penulisnya ini sering menjelajahi negara bersama ketiga orang misterius ini.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Buat rate M yang kedua walau ini gore. Gara-gara buat fic gore di fandom Naruto dan lumayan bikin kesal dan tidak puas, jadi kepikiran. Akhirnya saya buat di sini untuk melatih diri saya. Terima kasih buat manga gore yang bikin saya jleb bacanya langsung mimpi dibunuh oleh Mello. #ditabok

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya ini. Ini adalah fic pertama di fandom Death Note. Terima kasih sekali lagi. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 27 July 2013


End file.
